Chłopi/Lato/Rozdział XI
Już stronami, na piaskach i lżejszych gruntach wychodzono ze sierpem, już nawet kaj niekaj po wyżniach błyskały kosy, ale we wsiach, gdzie były mocniejsze ziemie, dopiero imano się przygotowań i żniwa leda dzień miały się rozpoczynać. Więc i w Lipcach, jakoś w parę dni po ucieczce Rocha, jęto się ostro sposobić do żniwa, rychtowano na gwałt drabiny i moczono we stawie wozy co barzej rozeschnięte, oprzątano stodoły, że już stojały wywarte na przestrzał, gdzie w cieniach sadów wykręcano powrósła, zaś prawie pod każdą chałupą brząkały rozklepywane kosy, kobiety zwijały się przy pieczeniu chlebów i sposobieniu zapasów, a z tego wszystkiego zrobiło się tylachna skrzętu i rwetesów, że wieś wyglądała jakby przed jakimś wielkim świętem. A że przy tym zjechało się z drugich wsi sporo narodu, to na drogach i pod młynem wrzało kieby na jarmarku, głównie bowiem ściągali ze zbożem do mielenia, ale jakby na utrapienie, tak mało było wody, że robił tylko jeden ganek, a i to zaledwie się ruchając, czekali jednak cierpliwie swojej kolei, boć każden chciał zemleć jeszcze na żniwa. Niemało też cisnęło się do młynarzowego domu kupować mąkę, kasze przeróżne, a nawet i po chleb gotowy. Młynarz leżał chory, ale snadź nic się nie działo bez jego przyzwoleństwa, gdyż krzyknął do żony siedzącej na dworze, pod wywartym oknem: – A rzepeckim nie dawaj ani za grosz, prowadzali swoje krowy do księżego byka, to niechże im proboszcz zaborguje i co innego. I nie pomogły żadne prośby ni skamłania, na darmo też wstawiała się za biedniejszymi zaciął się i żadnemu, któren ino wodził krowę na plebanię, nie pozwolił zborgować ani pół kwarty mąki. – Spodobał im się księży byk, to niech go sobie doją! – wykrzykiwał. Młynarzowa, też jakoś kwękająca, spłakana i z obwiązaną twarzą, wzruszała ramionami, ale jak mogła, ukradkiem zborgowała niejednemu. Nadeszła Kłębowa prosząc o pół ćwiartki jaglanej kaszy. – Płacicie zaraz, to bierzcie, ale na bórg nie dam ani ziarnka... Zafrasowała się wielce, bo juści, że przyszła bez pieniędzy. – Tomek z nim trzyma za jedno, to niechaj uprosi o kaszę. Obraziła się i rzekła wyzywająco: – Juści, co trzyma z księdzem i trzymał będzie, ale tutaj już więcej jego noga nie postoi. – Mała szkoda, krótki żal! Sprobujcie mleć gdzie indziej. Odeszła wielce skłopotana, bo w domu nie było już ani grosza, lecz natknąwszy się na kowalową, siedzącą przed zawartą kuźnią, rozżaliła się przed nią i zapłakała na młynarza. Ale kowalowa ozwała się z prześmiechem: – To wam jeno rzeknę, co już niedługie to jego panowanie. – Hale, a któż to da radę takiemu bogaczowi, kto? – Jak mu wiatrak postawią pod bokiem, to mu i radę dadzą. Kłębowa jaże oczy wytrzeszczyła ze zdumienia. – A mój wiatrak postawi. Co ino poszedł z Mateuszem do boru wybierać drzewo, na Podlesiu będą stawiać kole figury. – Cie... Michał stawia wiatrak, śmierci bym się prędzej spodziała, no, no. Ale dobrze tak temu zdzierusowi, niech mu kałdun spadnie. Tak jej ulżyło, że śpieszniej szła ku domowi, ale dojrzawszy Hankę pierącą pod chałupą wstąpiła podzielić się tą niespodzianą nowiną. Antek majdrował cosik kole woza i posłyszawszy rozmowę rzekł: – Prawdę wam powiedziała Magda, kowal już kupił od dziedzica dwadzieścia morgów na Podlesiu, zaraz przy figurze, i tam wystawi wiatrak! Młynarz się wścieknie ze złości, ale niech mu rura zmięknie! Tak się już wszystkim dał we znaki, że nikto go nie pożałuje. – Nie wiecie to niczego o Rochu? – Nic a nic – odwrócił się od niej jakoś śpiesznie. – To dziwne, trzeci dzień i nie wiada, co się z nim wyrabia. – Przeciek nieraz już tak bywało, że poszedł kajś, a potem znowu się zjawił. – Któż to od was idzie do Częstochowy? – zagadnęła Hanka. – A idzie moja Jewka z Maciusiem. Latoś mało wiela się ze wsi wybiera. – I ja pójdę, właśnie przepieram na drogę co lżejsze szmaty. – Ale pono z drugich wsi to sporo się szykuje. – Sposobną porę se wybrały, na największą robotę – mruknął Antek, ale żonie się nie przeciwił wiedząc od dawna, na jaką to intencję się ochfiarowała. Zaczęły se rozpowiadać różnoście, gdy wpadła Jagustynka. – Wiecie – wrzeszczała – a to może przed godziną przyszedł z wojska Jasiek! – Tereski chłop! A dyć powiadała, co wraca dopiero na kopania. – Co inom go widziała, galancie koło niego i okrutnie stęskniony do swoich. – Dobry był chłop, ale zawzięty. Tereska doma? – Rwie len u proboszcza i jeszcze nie wie, co ją w domu czeka. – Znowu zakotłuje się w Lipcach, przeciek mu zarno powiedzą! Antek słuchał uważnie, gdyż mocno go zajęła nowina, lecz się nie odzywał, zaś Hanka z Kłębową szczerze ubolewając nad Tereską jęły przewidywać najgorsze la niej rzeczy, aż im przerwała Jagustynka: – Psu na budę taka sprawiedliwość! Hale, pójdzie se taki ciołek na całe roki we świat, kobietę ostawi samą, a potem, jak się niebodze co przygodzi, to gotów ją choć i zakatrupić! A wszystkie też bij zabij na nią! Kajże ta sprawiedliwość! Chłop to se może używać jak na psim weselu i nikto mu za to nie rzeknie nawet marnego słowa. Do cna głupie urządzenie na świecie! Jakże, to kobieta nie żywy człowiek, to z drewna wystrugana czy co? Ale kiej już musi odpowiadać, to niechże i gach zarówno płaci, przeciek pospólnie grzeszyli. Czemuż to jemu tylko uciecha, a la niej samo płakanie, co? – Moiściewy, tak już postanowione od wiek wieka, to ostanie! – szepnęła Kłębowa. – Ostanie, żeby się naród marnował, a zły cieszył, ale ja to bym postanowiła inaczej: wzion któren cudzą kobietę, to niechże se ją ostawi na zawdy, a nie zechce, bo mu już nowa lepiej zasmakowała, kijem ścierwę i do kreminału! Antek roześmiał się z jej zapalczywości, skoczyła ku niemu z wrzaskiem. – La was to ino warte śmiechu, co? Zbóje zapowietrzone, każda wam najmilejsza, póki jej nie dostanieta. A potem jeszcze się przekpiwają! – Wydzieracie się jak sroka na pluchę! – rzucił niechętnie. Poleciała na wieś i przyszła dopiero nad wieczorem, ale srodze spłakana. – Cóż się to waju przygodziło? – spytała niespokojnie Hanka. – A co, napiłam się człowieczego bólu i jaże mnie zamgliło – rozpłakała się i jęła mówić przez łzy i szlochania – wiecie, a to Kozłowa wzięła Jaśka pod swoją opiekę i już mu wszyćko wyśpiewała. – Nie ta, to druga by mu pedziała, takie rzeczy się nie zagubią. – Mówię wam, że cosik strasznego wzbiera w ich chałupie! Poleciałam do nich, nie było nikogo. Zaglądam teraz, siedzą oboje i płaczą, na stole porozkładane podarunki, jakie jej przyniósł. Jezu, jaże mróz mnie przejął, jakbym zajrzała do grobu. Nie mówią do się, jeno płaczą. Mateuszowa matka rozpowiedziała mi, jak to było, aże mi włosy powstały na głowie. – Nie wiecie, wspominał Mateusza? – zagadnął niespokojnie Antek. – Pomstuje na niego, że niech Bóg broni! Jasiek mu tego nie przepuści, nie! – Nie bójcie się, Mateusz go skamlał o łaskę nie będzie – odrzucił gniewnie i nie słuchając więcej poleciał na Podlesie przestrzec przyjaciela. Nalazł go dopiero u Szymków, siedział z Nastusią pod ścianą i cosik z cicha se redzili, wywołał go zaraz i kiej odeszli spory kawał drogi, opowiedział. Mateusz aż się zachłysnął i zaczął kląć. – A żeby to siarczyste pioruny spaliły taką nowinę! Wracali do wsi, Mateusz się krzywił i jakoś boleśnie i ciężko wzdychał. – Widzę, co ci markotno i żal – wtrącił ostrożnie Antek. – Zaśbym ta żałował, już mi kością w gardle stanęła. Co inszego mnie trapi. Antek się zdumiał, ale nijakoś było się rozpytywać. – Czasu by nie chwaciło, żebym miał każdej żałować! Wpadła mi w pazury, to i wzionem, każdy by zrobił to samo! Nie bój się, użyłem jak pies w studni, bo com się musiał nasłuchać beków i wyrzekań, to starczyłoby la dziesięciu. Uciekałem, to kieby cień szła za mną. Niechże i Jasiek się nią nacieszy. Nie kochanie mi w głowie, a jeno całkiem co drugiego. – Pewnie, że pora by ci się żenić. – Właśnie i Nastka mówiła mi to samo. – Dzieuch we wsi jak maku, nietrudno wybrać. – Już mam z dawien dawna cosik upatrzonego – wyrwało mu się bezwolnie. – To me proś w dziewosłęby i sprawiaj wesele choćby zaraz po żniwach. Nie poszło mu to w smak, bo skrzywił się i zagadał znowu o Jaśku, a wywiedziawszy się wszystkiego, jął rozpowiadać o Szymkowej gospodarce wyznając przy tym niby to niechcący, że Jędrzych mówił Nastusi pod sekretem, jako Dominikowa ma podać do sądu o grunt Jagusi po Macieju. – Ociec zapisali, to jej nikto nie zapiera, juści, że samej ziemi nie oddam, ale święcie zapłacę, co warta! Kłótnica chce się jej procesów! – Prawda to, że Jagusia zapis oddała Hance? – pytał ostrożnie. – Cóż z tego, kiej nie odpisała się u rejenta. Mateusz jakoś poweselał i nie mogąc się już powstrzymać zatrącał w rozmowie raz po raz o Jagusię, sielnie ją sobie chwaląc. Antek pomiarkowawszy, o co mu idzie, rzekł szydliwie: – Słyszałeś, co to znowu o niej wygadują? – Baby zawdy łatki jej przypinały. – Za Jasiem organistów lata pono kiej suka – dodał z rozmysłem. – Widziałeś to? – rozczerwienił się z gniewu. – Na prześpiegi za nią nie chodzę, bo me ni parzy, ni ziębi, ale są, które widują co dnia, jak się schodzi w boru z Jasiem, to po miedzach... – Sprać jedną i drugą, to by wnet przestały plotkować. – Sprobuj, może się wystraszą i przestaną! – mówił z wolna, zatargała nim nagła, strasznie szarpiąca zazdrość o Jagusię, a już te myśle, że Mateusz może się z nią ożenić, kąsały go kieby rozwścieklone psy. Nie odpowiadał na jego zaczepne i często przykre słowa, bych się jeno nie wydać ze swoją męką, ale na rozstaniu nie poredził się już wstrzymać i rzekł ze złym prześmiechem : – A któren się z nią ożeni, sporo szwagrów miał będzie... Rozeszli się dosyć ozięble. Mateusz, odszedłszy parę kroków, roześmiał się cicho i pomyślał: – Musi go trzymać z daleka, to się na nią źli a pyskuje. A niechta se lata za Jasiem, taki dzieciuch. Barzej ją tam ciągnie ksiądz niźli chłopak. Rozmyślał pobłażliwie, bo wywiedziawszy się od Antka co do tego zapisu po Macieju, już stanowczo umyślił się z nią ożenić. Zwolnił kroku i rozliczał se w myślach, po ile to trza by mu spłacać Jędrzycha i Szymka, bych samemu ostać na gospodarce, na całych dwudziestu morgach. – Stara przykra, juści, ale przeciek nie będzie wiekowała. Spomniały mu się Jagusine sprawki, to go ździebko rozfrasowało. – Co było, to nie jest, a zechce się jej nowych figlów, to z niej rychło wytrzęsę. W opłotkach przed chałupą czekała na niego matka. – Jasiek wrócił – szeptała zatrwożona – już mu o tym powiedzieli. – To i lepiej, nie będzie potrza się ocyganiać. – Tereska przylatywała już parę razy, grozi, że się utopi... że nie... – Pewnie, co gotowa to zrobić, pewnie – szepnął wystraszony i tak się tym srodze zamartwił, że zasiadłszy w progu do kolacji nie mógł jeść, a jeno nadsłuchiwał od Jaśkowego sadu, że to siedzieli tylko przez miedzę. Przejmował go coraz większy niespokój, odsunął miskę i kurząc papierosa za papierosem na darmo barował się z dygotem trwogi, na darmo klął siebie i wszystkie kobiety i na darmo chciał całą sprawę obrócić w przekpinki, bo strach o Tereskę rozrastał się w nim coraz barzej i dręczył już nie do wytrzymania. Już parę razy się podnosił, aby iść kajś na wieś między ludzi, ale ostawał wyczekując nie wiada na co. Noc się już zrobiła, gdy naraz posłyszał, jakieś kroki, a nim rozeznał, z której strony nadchodzą, już Tereska wisiała mu na szyi. – Ratuj, Mateusz! Jezu, tak czekałam na cię, tak wyglądałam. Usadził ją pobok, lecz cisnęła mu się do piersi kiej dzieciątko i przez łzy lejące się ciurkiem, przez mękę i rozpacz szeptała: – Powiedziały mu o wszystkim! Śmierci bym się była prędzej spodziała niźli jego powrotu. Byłam u księżego lnu... przylatuje któraś i powiada... dziw trupem nie padłam... szłam jak na śmierć... nie było cię doma... poszłam cię szukać... nie było cię we wsi... kołowałam z godzinę, ale musiałam iść... wchodzę do chałupy... a on stoi na środku blady kiej ściana... skoczył do mnie z pięściami...o prawdę pyta... o prawdę... Mateusz jaże się zatrząsł i obcierał z twarzy zimny, lodowaty pot. – Wyznałam się przed nim... na nic już by się zdały cygaństwa... Topora chycił na mnie... myślałam, że już koniec, i pierwsza mu rzekłam: "Zabij! ulży nam obojgu!" Ale me nie tknął nawet palcem! Jeno popatrzył we mnie, przysiadł pod oknem i zapłakał!... Jezu miłościwy, żeby me chociaż sprał, skopał, sponiewierał, lżej by mi było, lżej, a on siedzi i płacze! I cóż ja teraz pocznę nieszczęsna, co? kaj się podzieję! Ratuj me, bo się rzucę do studni albo se co złego zrobię, ratuj! – wrzasnęła padając mu do nóg. – Cóż ja ci poredzę, sieroto, co? – jąkał bezradnie. Zerwała się nagle z dzikim warkotem gniewnego szaleństwa. – To po coś me brał? po coś me stumanił? po coś me przywiódł do grzechu? – Cała wieś tu się zleci, cichoj! Przypadła mu znowu do piersi, objęła sobą i pokrywając pocałunkami zaskamlała całą mocą strachu, miłowania i rozpaczy: – O mój jedyny, o mój wybrany z tysiąca, zabij me, a nie odpędzaj od siebie! Miłujesz to me, co? Miłujesz? Dyć me utul ten ostatni razik, dyć me weź, ogarnij sobą i nie daj na mękę, nie daj płakania, nie daj zatracenia! Jedynego cię mam na wszyćkim świecie, jedynego... Ino me ostaw przy sobie, a służyła ci będę za tego psa wiernego, za tę ostatnią dziewkę! Jęczała rzewliwymi słowy, rwanymi ze samego dna udręczonej duszy. A Mateusz wił się jakby w kleszczach i jak mógł, wykręcał się od stanowczej odpowiedzi zbywając ją całunkami a przygłaskaniem i przytakując wszystkiemu, co jeno chciała, rozglądał się trwożniej i niecierpliwiej, gdyż mu się uwidziało, że Jasiek siedzi na przełazie. Ale w jakiejś minucie Tereska przejrzawszy prawdę do dna odepchnąła go od siebie i zakrzyczała, bijąc słowami kieby biczem: – Cyganisz jak pies! Zawdyś me ocyganiał! Już me teraz nie zwiedziesz! Strach ci Jaśkowego kija, to się wijesz kiej ta przydeptana glista! A ja mu zawierzyłam jak komu najlepszemu! Mój Boże, mój Boże! A Jasiek taki poczciwy, nawiózł mi podarunków, nigdy mi nie powiedział marnego słowa i ja mu tak odpłaciłam. I takiemu przeniewiercy zawierzyłam, takiemu zbójowi! takiemu psu! Idź se za Jagusią! – zawrzeszczała przyskakując do niego z pięściami – idź, i niech was pożeni hycel, pasujeta do siebie, lakudra i złodziej. Padła na ziemię zanosząc się strasznym, obłąkanym płaczem. Mateusz stał nad nią, nie wiedząc, co począć, matka chlipała kajś pod ścianą, gdy wyszedł ze sadu Jasiek i przystąpiwszy do żony jął jej szeptać tkliwe, przesiąkłe łzami, a pełne dobrości słowa: – Chodź do dom, chodź, sieroto. Nie bój się, nie ukrzywdzę cię, masz ty już dosyć za swoje, chodź, żono... Wziął ją na ręce i przeniósłszy na przełaz krzyknął do Mateusza: – Pókim żyw, to ci jej krzywdy nie daruję, tak mi dopomóż, Panie Boże! Mateusz milczał, dusił go wstyd i zalewał mu serce taką gorzkością i taką dojmującą udręką, że poniósł się do karczmy i pił przez całą noc. Cała historia migiem się rozniesła po wsi, a ku niemałemu podziwowi, z wielkim też uważaniem rozpowiadali o Jaśkowym postąpieniu. – Ze świecą nie najdzie takiego drugiego – mówiły rozrzewnione kobiety, srodze przy tym powstając na Tereskę, ale Jagustynka zapalczywie broniła. – Tereska niewinowata! – wrzeszczała po różnych opłotkach, kaj jeno posłyszała, że bierą ją na ozory – smarkul to był jeszcze, kiej Jaśka wzieni do wojska, ostała sama jedna, nawet przez dziecka, to i nie dziwota, co bez tyla roków zacniło się jej za chłopem. Żadna by nie przetrzymała takiego postu. A Mateusz zwietrzył kiej pies i dalejże bakę świecić, cudeńka prawić, na muzykę prowadzić, jaże i głupią zdurzył. – Ze to nie ma sądu na takich zwodzicieli – westchnęła któraś. – Łeb mu już lenieje, a za kobietami jeszcze ciągnie. – Kawalerska sierota, to kajże się pożywi, jak nie z cudzego – kpili parobcy. – Mateusz też niewinowaty, nie wiecie to, że jak suczka nie da, to i piesek nie weźmie! – zaśmiał się Stacho Płoszka i dziw go za to nie pobiły. Ale wnet przestali o tym deliberować, gdyż żniwa były za pasem, dnie szły wybrane, suche i upalne, po wzgórkach żyta jakby się prosiły o kosy, a jęczmiona już dochodziły, to co dnia ktosik wychodził penetrować pola, zaś bogatsze już się oglądali za najemnikiem. Zaś na pierwszego ruszył organista, wywiódłszy do żniwa kilkanaście kobiet, stanęła do sierpa nawet sama organiścina, wzięły żąć i córki, a stary miał nad wszystkim czuwające oko. Jasio przyleciał dopiero po mszy i niedługo się cieszył żniwami, bo skoro jeno podniesła się przypołudniowa spieka, wypędziła go matka, żeby se głowy nie przepalił na słońcu. – Poszuka se cienia u Jagusi, w to mu graj – warknęła za nim Kozłowa. W domu jednak było mu gorąco, nudnie i muchy tak cięły zapamiętale, że wybrał się na wieś i przechodząc koło Kłębów dosłyszał jakieś przyduszone jęki, rozchodzące się z wywartej na rozcież chałupy. Jagata leżała w sieniach pod progiem, w izbie było pusto, cały bowiem dom poszedł do żniwa. Przeniósł ją do izby, położył na łóżko, napoił i tak cucił, jaże przyszła nieco do siebie i otworzyła załzawione oczy. – Dyć już kończę, paniczku – uśmiechnęła się kiej rozbudzone dziecko. Chciał zaraz bieżyć po księdza, przytrzymała go za sutannę. – Panienka mi dzisia rzekła: "Gotuj się na jutro, duszo umęczona!" Mam czas jeszcze, paniczku! Jutro... dzięki ci, Boże miłosierny, dzięki! – jąkała coraz słabiej, prześmiech zatlił się na jej wargach, złożyła ręce i zapatrzona kajś, w jakoweś dalekości, zapadła jakby w głęboką duszną modlitwę, a Jasio, rozumiejąc, co już zaczęło się konanie, poleciał zwoływać Kłębów. Zajrzał do niej dopiero po południu, leżała w łóżku całkiem przytomna, skrzynka stała przy niej na ławie, wyjmowała z niej stygnącymi rękami wszystko, co se była nagotowała na tę porę ostatnią; czystą płachtę pod siebie i świeże obleczenie na pościele, wodę święconą, całkiem jeszcze dobre kropidło i spory kawał gromnicy, i obrazek Częstochowskiej do ręki, í nową koszulę, suty wełniak, czepek bujnie ururkowany nad czołem, wraz z chustą do zawiązania, i zupełnie nowe trzewiki, wszyćko śmiertelne wiano, użebrane przez całe życie, rozłożyła koło siebie, ciesząc się każdą rzeczą i chwaląc przed kobietami, zaś czepek nawet przymierzyła i przejrzawszy się w lusterku szepnęła wielce szczęśliwa: – Będzie galancie, na sielną gospodynię patrzę. Przykazała, bych ją w te skarby przystroili jutro, zaraz od samego rana. Juści, co nikto się jej nie sprzeciwił, chodzili kole niej na palcach, umilając jej te ostatnie chwile, jak jeno poredzili. Jasio przesiedział przy niej do zmierzchu czytając w głos modlitwy, powtarzała a nim, zasypiając co chwila z jakimś leciuśkim pośmiechem. A gdy zasiadali do wieczerzy, zapragnęła jajecznicy, juści, że jeno dziobnęła raz i drugi, odsuwając jadło od razu, i już cały wieczór leżała cichuśko, dopiero kiedy zabierali się do spania, przywołała Tomka. – Nie bój się, nie będę ci zawadzała długo, nie – wyrzekła lękliwie. Na drugi dzień z rana przybrali ją, jak przykazała, położyli ją na Kłębowej łóżko, a na jej własnej pościeli, sama pilnowała, żeby wszystko było jak się patrzy, sama strzepywała drżąc chudą pierzynę, sama nalała wody święconej na talerz i położyła na nim kropidło, a spenetrowawszy, że już jest, jak być powinno w taką godzinę u gospodarzy, poprosiła o księdza. Przyszedł z Panem Jezusem, przygotował ją na tę drogę ostatnią i zalecił Jasiowi pozostać do końca, że to jemu samemu gdziesik się śpieszyło. Jasio zasiadł przy niej i czytał se po cichu z brewiarza, Kłębowie też ostali w domu, a wkrótce przyleciała Jagusia, przywarowawszy kajś w kącie cichuśko niby trusia. W izbie jeno muchy brzęczały, gdyż ludzie snuli się bez głosu jak cienie, trwożnie jeno spozierając na Jagatę... Leżała z różańcem w ręku, jeszcze całkiem przytomnie żegnając się z każdym, kto ino zajrzał do chałupy, zaś poniektórym dzieciom, cisnącym się w sieniach i pod oknem, rozdawała po parę groszy: – Naści, a zmów paciorek za Jagatę! – szeptała z lubością. A potem już całe godziny nie odzywała się do nikogo. I leżała se godnie, po gospodarsku, na łóżku i pod obrazami, jak se była roiła przez całe życie. Leżała pełna cichej dumy i nieopowiedzianej szczęśliwości, radosne łzy siwiły się w jej oczach. Poruchiwała cosik wargami, błogo uśmiechnięta i zapatrzona przez okno w niebo głębokie, w pola nieobjęte, gdzie już kaj niekaj błyskały z brzękiem kosy i kładły się źrałe, ciężkie żyta, w jakieś dale, widne jeno jej duszy zamierającej. Ale w jakiejś minucie, gdy dzień miał się już ku schyłkowi, a izbę zalały czerwone zorze zachodu, wstrząsnęła się gwałtownie, usiadła i wyciągnąwszy ręce zawołała mocnym, a jakoby cudzym głosem: – Pora już na mnie, pora. I padła wznak. W izbie zrobiło się straszno, buchnęły płacze, poprzyklękali kole łóżka, Jasio jął czytać modlitwę za konających, Kłębowa zapaliła gromnicę, umierająca powtarzała za Jasiem, ale coraz słabiej, coraz ciszej, coraz bełkotliwiej, oczy jej gasły niby ten dzień letni znojami utrudzony, twarz grążyła się w tuman wiecznego zmierzchu, wypuściła gromnicę i skonała. I pomarła se ta dziadówka kieby najpierwsza we wsi, a Jambroż, któren akuratnie zdążył na sam koniec, zawarł jej oczy, sam Jasio zmówił za nią gorący pacierz i cała wieś przychodziła się modlić przy jej zwłokach, popłakać a zazdrośnie się dziwować szczęśliwej śmierci i lekkiemu skonaniu. Tylko Jasia, skoro zajrzał w jej martwe oczy i w tę stężałą na grudę twarz, poradloną pazurami śmierci, zatrząsł taki strach, że uciekł do domu, rzucił się na łóżko, wcisnął głowę w poduszki i zapłakał. Poleciała wnet za nim Jagusia i chociaż sama była pełna przerażenia i żałości, jęła go uspokajać i obcierać mu twarz zapłakaną. Przytulił się do niej kieby do matki, kładł rozbolałą głowę na jej piersiach, obejmował ją zaszyję, i jaże się zanosząc szlochaniem, skarżył się rzewliwie: – Boże mój, jakie to straszne, jakie to okropne!... Weszła na to organiścina, zobaczyła i srogi gniew nią zatargał. – Co się tu dzieje! – postąpiła na środek izby i zasyczała, ledwie się już hamując: – Widzisz ją, jaka mi czuła opiekunka, szkoda tylko, że Jasio już niańki nie potrzebuje i sam sobie poradzi nos obetrzeć! Jagusia podniesła na nią zapłakane oczy i dygocąc w zalęknieniu, jęła rozpowiadać o śmierci starej, Jasio też rzucił się skwapnie, tłumacząc matce, co mu się to przygodziło, ale organiścina, snadź już dobrze przódzi podbechtana przez kumy, wywarła na niego gębę: – Głupiś jak cielę! Nie odzywaj się lepiej, byś i ty czego nie oberwał! Skoczyła naraz do drzwi, wywarła je na rozcież i zawrzeszczała do Jagusi: – A ty się wynoś, i żeby tutaj nie postała więcej twoja noga, bo cię wyszczuję! – Cóżem to winowata, co? – jąkała, zgoła już nieprzytomna ze wstydu i boleści. – Poszła precz i w tej minucie, bo każę psy pospuszczać! Już ja nie będę płakała przez ciebie, jak Hanka albo wójtowa! Ja cię nauczę jamorów, małpo jedna, już ty mnie popamiętasz, tłumoku! – darła się na cały głos. Jagusia buchnęła płaczem, wypadła przed dom i pognała w cały świat. A Jasio stanął jakby rażony piorunem. Kategoria:Chłopi